Lie To Me
by XnothingANDeverythingX
Summary: Adam and Dean have hunted a witch that got the best of them, she cursed them with a spell that swapped them. Dean is stuck in Adam's body and Adam is stuck in Dean's, they have to keep their secret and survive until Sam and Gabe can fix it. Midam, Destiel *this is not my idea, credit is owed to Bella. inspiration came from my SPN Fam, Bella, Adam. m, 1Dean :) comments are welcome.


It had been a hectic night; Dean and Adam had being hunting a witch in the Lawrence Kansas area. She had been terrorizing small towns thought-out the state, and finally the boys had caught up with her, and finished her torment.

Sam had to sit this one out, due to an injured leg, from their last hunt.

Adan and Dean cleaned up the mess and covered their tracks, before heading back to the bunker to turn in from the long night.

Adam walked to his room, Michael was lying on the bed waiting for him "Adam, you're back. I hope all went alright." Michael said.

Adam smiled as he saw Michael "yes, everything is taken care of" He assured, walking at to the bed; he leaned down to place a kiss on Michael's mouth.

"That is a relief" Michael voiced after their lips parted.

"I'm just going to grab a shower and come to bed, it's been a long night" Adam sighed.

"Very well" Michael replied.

Adam pulled open the dresser in the room grabbing a shirt and pants; and proceeded to the shower; he washed up quickly eager to return to Michaels and snuggle into him.

*Dean's and Cas's room*

Dean walked into the room, Cas was passed out on the bed. Dean walked over to stand at the side; He smiled down at his peaceful Cas.

he stood in the room and began to undress he needed to wash up as well, He hooked a towel on the back of the bathroom door; and hopped in.

A few moments later the door to the bathroom pushed open "your home" Cas voiced.

Dean peaked around the shower curtain; Smiling "ya, I didn't want to wake you, the bitch is takin care of" he said, tucking himself back under the spray of the shower.

"That's good news" Cas said, "and you're good..?" he asked; making sure Dean had managed to take care of it unharmed.

"I'm great..." Dean answered, peaking around the curtain once more "wanna join me..." he asked, raising one eye brow high on his forehead.

Cas smiled coyly, and began to undress; he climbed into the shower, dean embracing him as soon as he did.

Dean arms wrapped around Castiels body; as hot beads of water dripped down them both "I missed you" Dean whispered in Cas's ear; his mouth grazed against his neck.

Cas closed his eyes; letting his mouth part as he exhaled.

Dean took the opportunity to kiss him passionately, leaving both their knees to tremble beneath them.

They finished up their wet hot romance and crawled into bed together; they always started off holding one another but by morning they would both be sprawled out along the bed.

*morning*

Morning rolled around Dean stirred in his sleep, being woken by a loud beeping noise; he tried to smother his head deeper into the pillow but was restricted by a pair of arms wrapped around him, now waking up in Cas's arms he could handle but the continuous beeping was driving him crazy "Cas what is that.." he snapped thrashing himself upward.

"Cas..? What are you talking about" a strange voiced spoke.

Dean rubbed his eyes firmly noticing he wasn't in his own room he looked next to him, Michael was staring back.

"Michael" Dean voiced as he jumped from the bed, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Michael extended his hand out; "Adam, is everything alright..?" he asked concerned.

"Adam..." Dean repeated, slowly dropping his head down to see that body that didn't belong to him, "son of a bitch" he uttered.

Leaving the room and frantically heading towards his and Cas's room.

He barged through the door; "Adam!" he yelled.

Cas rolled over climbing out of the bed "is everything alright Adam..?" Castiel asked.

Dean moved his head back and forth "no… no, it's definitely not Alright." Dean stated.

"You know what… he and I need a minute... so..." Dean voiced, extending his hand to the door.

Castiel looked unsure if he should leave or not "Listen Adam… calm down" Cas voiced, reaching his arm out resting his hand on Adam's shoulder, even though it wasn't his own body Dean could feel the touch; he exhaled.

"Ok, I'm calm.. But I need to talk to him" Dean said.

"Alright" Cas replied, "I'll leave you for a moment." He left the room; closing the door behind him.

Dean walked up to the bed and began shaking his sleeping body "wake up!" he shouted.

Adam popped up startled "what's wrong" he asked, groggily adjusting to consciousness; His eyes widened as he stared himself in the face "wha—whaaa – what's going on" he stumbled.

"ya… my thoughts exactly." Dean agreed, nudging his head.

Adam swallowed nervously "what are you..?" he asked.

"It's me Dean." Dean answered.

Adam shook his head "your lying." He retorted.

"Believe me… I wish I was. Go look the mirror..." Dean voiced, pointing to the bathroom.

Adam slowly crawled out of the bed; keeping his eyes on the thing mimicking his body; unsure of what kind of demon was at play here.

He entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror "wha – " he tried to speak as he felt Deans face; the same reflection he saw in the mirror. "How is this possible…?" he asked turning back to look at his own body… "Dean..?" he uttered.

Dean nod "I have no idea. But Sammy might" he voiced.

Adam nodded his head, "ok… what about Michael…? Does he know..?" he asked.

"No, I didn't stand around to chat about it, let's see Sam first and deal with Cas and Michael after we know what's going on..." Dean said

"Okay" Adam agreed.

Dean walked over to the door reaching for the knob when it opened before he could touch it; Cas was on the other side "Cas" Dean voiced.

"Adam" Castiel spoke "is everything ok..." he questioned.

"Uh ya, everything is good; just going to see Sam now..." Dean answered.

"Alright..." Cas said slowly unsure of what was going on.

Dean walked out of the room, Adam following behind him.

"You're going with Adam to see Sam..?" Cas asked, "Is everything alright Dean... I get the feeling something is off."

"Uh—umm no Castiel... it's all good" he said; attempting to sound like dean.

Cas and Dean both twisted their faces at him.

"We'll be back" Dean interrupted, grabbing onto Adam and dragging him along. "What the hell was that...?" Dean asked once they were far enough from the room.

"Oh I was just trying to sound like you" Adam admitted.

Dean creased his face "I don't sound like that." He said firmly, continuing towards Sam and Gabriel's room, "just come on." He said "the sooner we fix this the better"

They got to the bedroom door and started knocking "Sammy" Dean called out.

Gabriel answered the door because Sam was stuck in bed, "Adam" he voiced as dean walked in the room, "Hey Dean-o, what's shaking" he greeted them.

"Hey Gabe, not much" Dean said as he passed by him, "Gabriel" Adam voiced; nodding his head.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes; crooking his head to the side at the strangeness, "huh" he exhaled to himself.

"Sammy, we need to talk to you..." Dean said, "alone..." he added; looking back over his shoulder at Gabe.

"Ok" Sam agreed "Gabe can you give us a minute..." he asked.

"alrighty... Sammykins... I'll go harass my brothers..." Gabe said smirking, and leaving the room.

"So what's the problem guys..?" Sam asked "and since when did you start calling me Sammy, Adam?" he questioned.

"ya... a big problem. And forever…since I'm actually Dean" Dean answered, then pointing to Dean's body "and he's Adam..." he confessed.

"What" Sam voiced furrowing his face, "you're kidding right..."

"Unfortunately, He's being serious" Adam confirmed.

Sam looked towards Adam; "so you're Dean… prove it." He said still very skeptical

Dean lowered his head trying to think of something that would set it straight, a small smile spread on his face, he looked up at Sam "Bitch" he said simply, uttering the one word that only Sam would understand.

Sam chuckled "jerk" said back.

Adam look at both of them confused and unsure of what exactly those words cleared up

"Ok, I believe you… but wow that sucks! How did this even happen..?" Sam questioned.

"ya tell me about it, I woke up next to Michael. Well… were not entirely sure but… Gabe come to my mind" Dean revealed.

"My Gabe…" Sam asked, shaking his head "no… he wouldn't... he's been with me the whole time" Sam defended.

Dean arched Adams eye brows up "are you kidding Sammy, this has Gabe written all over it"

"You woke up with Michael..?" Adam voiced, kind of jealous.

"Ya, it creeped me out that's for sure…" Dean said shuttering.

"Hey, you should consider yourself lucky to wake up to Michael..." Adam said.

Dean looked to him raising his brows "not when it's my boyfriend brother… or when it's my brothers boyfriend… ugh; I don't even know which one is worse." He said.

"Good point." Adam voiced.

"Hey" Sam voiced, "Back on track guys we have no clue why you guys are like this and how to get you back..." he reminded Adam, "I'll ask Gabe... but I don't think it was him. "Gabriel." Sam called out his name, Gabriel appearing into the room in seconds.

"You called my Sammooose" Gabe smiled, skipping over to Sam's side he sat down on the side of the bed.

"ya, somethings up…" Sam told him, looking up at Dean and  
Adam, "they seem to have switched bodies..." he said.

Gabriel's face brightened as he began to laugh "no way!" he fell over in laughter, "I thought something was up… when Adam answered when I asked DeanO"

"Did you have anything to do with it..?" Sam asked.

Gabe stopped; and restrained himself "no, of course not Sammy sweets, haven't pulled a fast one on Dean since... the little Tuesday fiasco..." Gabe swore, he looked down at his feet touching the floor "did you really think I would do that to your brothers… now, after we are together..." his voice ached.

Sam put his hand on top of Gabe's "no" he shook his head "I didn't think that" Sam said.

"He didn't, I did..." Dean answered, taking the responsibility for the accusation. "sorry Gabe" Dean said.

"…and you're ...Dean..?" Gabe asked.

Dean nodded, "ya its me."

"Wow DeanO thought we were close man…" Gabe said.

Dean lifted a finger up pointing it towards Gabriel "hey you've killed me… a lot"

Gabe shrugged "fair enough." He admitted.

"If It wasn't Gabriel then it must have been the witch" Adam mentioned.

Sam and Gabe both turned their full attention to him "Witch..?" Sam asked... feeling out of the loop.

"It's nothing" Dean interrupted, "  
a little witch, she's been taking care of" Dean stated.

"Wait a second... it was a witch, and you killed her..?" Gabriel asked.

Adam and Dean both nodded "ya" they answered.

Gabe chuckled "wow Sammy you really are the brains… of this operation" he voiced.

Dean ceased Adam's face "what does he mean by that Sammy?"

"Well generally any spell a witch casts becomes permanent if she dies… think of like insurance." Sam answered.

Dean forced a hard smile "of course." He said, "So now what… can you break it…?"

Sam tilted his head to the side "I don't know" he said exhaling deeply.

"That's just great." Dean huffed.

"I wanna help… Can I Sammy..?" Gabe asked excitedly.

"it's not up to me…" Sam smiled at his enthusiasm.

"DeanO what do ya think… I could be a Winchester.. right" he voiced, trying to stand tall, "I may be able to do something… it might take some time… but I think I can find a loop hole... it's kinda my thing" Gabriel voiced.

"Sure, why not." Dean answered.

"What do we tell Michael and Castiel..?" Adam asked.

"Well this might be a simple love spell, but there may be a system lock on it, so I wouldn't spill the beans" Gabe advised.

"So what just pretend to be each other…?" Adam voiced, unimpressed.

"Listen I know you're newer to the whole world of ghosties and witches… but this is part of the job" Gabe disclosed.

"What he means, Adam Is that sometimes playing it out is the key to unlocking it" Sam answered, "you're still adjusting, and you're doing great"

"Please hurry guys, thanks Gabe" Dean said.

"Don't thank me yet… this kind of curse will be difficult to break.., and have fun trying to keep this from Cassie and Mikey" he added.

"ya fun." Dean muttered.

"I need to go find Michael… make sure things are ok between us..." Adam said.

Dean nodded, "ok, just don't forget you're me. I'm gonna find Cas and hopefully keep him away from you"

Sam nodded "ok Gabriel let's get to work..." he said.

*Michael and Adams room*

Adam walked up to the room looking through the open door, he could see Michael sitting on the bed; he was hunched over the comers of his mouth drooped downwards.

"Hey Michael…" Adam voiced.

Michael looked up at the doorway from where he sat "hello Dean, is there something you need?" he asked.

It felt like a million knives jabbing thought-out his heart; Michael didn't recognize him "uh just wondering if you want to grab a beer with me…" Adam asked.

"I'm waiting for Adam to return, he seemed troubled this morning..." Michael said.

"Oh Adam… ya he's busy helping Sam, so what do think... join me?" Adam asked again.

Michael pressed a small smile "sure Dean" he said.

*Cas and Deans room*

Dean walked into his and Cas's Room, Castiel wasn't there... Dean walked around the room waiting for him; he looked around the room at everything him and Cas had together, he picked up a picture up off the dresser 'him and cas just after they had gotten together' Dean smiled at the memory.

"Adam..." Cas voiced, "is every okay..? Where is Dean...?" He asked.

Dean turned around "hey Cas – tiel" he voiced, trying to sound like Adam "ya everything is goo—great." He lied, "you know just thought we could hang out... get to know each other better..."

"Uh—I should find Dean, Thank you for the offer though..." Cas said politely.

"Dean uh—he's busy... with Sammy and all, actually he asked me to keep you company... so... really this is a favor" Dean tried to say anything to keep Cas with him.

"Alright, I suppose if Dean suggested it..." Cas agreed to stay, he walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge.

Dean pulled up the chair from the desk "Cas what's wrong?" he asked knowing every look Cac made.

Cas hung his head down low; "it's Dean I know he's keeping something from me… he used to do that when there was trouble… he thought it kept me safe, I'm worried about him..." he admitted.

"Listen trust me, I'm sure he wishes he could be here right now with you…" Dean said.

Cas tried to force a smile failing miserably.

Dean got up and walked to the side of the bed; he sat down on the edge beside Cas "listen there's no way Dean would rather be anywhere else…" he said lifting his hand resting it onto Castiel's.

Cas looked down at their touching hands, "Adam, What are you doing…" Cas asked confused; pulling his hand out from underneath.

Dean stood up quickly trying to cover for his slip; "I'm sorry, I'm really not myself today."

"Alright, but I think its best you leave know, Adam, I'm sure Michael will be happy to see you" Cas said. "I'm going to go find Dean as well…" he said.

"Wait Cas… I'm sure Michael's having a ball without me. I'll go with you …" Dean insisted.

Dean and Cas started looking for who he thought was Dean.

*Michael and Adam*

Adam and Michael headed to the kitchen of the bunker; Adam pulled two beers from the fridge, he passed one to Michael who sat down on one of the bar stools, Adam hopped up one the one right next to him, and opened his beer; "so… how's life?" he asked before taking a drink.

"Life" Michael uttered, "Adam has become my life" he admitted, "since finding him… I finally know what love really is, he's incredible. but I think I've done something wrong…" he voiced.

Adam narrowed Dean's eyes "what makes you think that…?" Adam questioned.

Adam has been avoiding me today; he hardly looked at me this morning, I know my Adam and that's not like him…" Michael hesitated, "I fear he may have grown tired of an angel mate."

Adam looked over at Michael; he placed a hand on to Michaels shoulder to help reassure him "trust me when I say… there is no way Adam would ever stop loving you." Adam uttered.

Michael looked over at Dean "I hope what you say is true… I couldn't imagine living without him… now that I've tasted true love" Michael smiled, "I finally understand what Castiel has been feeling since raising you" he explained, "I would do anything to make him happy" Michael confirmed.

"There is nothing more you could possibly do, uh – Adam loves you so much" Adam smiled shyly "you're perfect..." he said.

Michael tried to force a smile "umm... thanks Dean." Michael let out a little chuckle "I had this plan to take Adam out tonight... a romantic date. Actually Dean I'm glad were here… will you promise not to tell Adam..?" he asked.

Adam decided to use the fact the Michael didn't know he wasn't actually Dean to his advantage "I promise" he agreed.

Michael pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket, he opened it and placed it on the counter "I'm going to ask Adam to marry me… of course I need yours and Sam's blessings first, I already know Adam and I are soul mates, but I wish to give him a human marriage.. Do you think he'll like it..? Michael asked.

Adam sat in Deans body feeling like such a jack ass; he had just ruined the best surprise that would ever happen to him, "yes, uh- you got my blessing, Michael you're amazing, Adam is so lucky to have someone like you in his life." Adam said almost forgetting he was supposed to be Dean.

Michael tilted his head a bit taken back by how Dean was taking to him "thanks for your blessing Dean, and your ... kind words. I should really go look for Adam now" Michael said, standing up from the stool, still more than half his drink left.

"wait" Adam said following after him, he grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him closer, so they were standing face to face, Adam presses his lips together tightly trying to fight back the urge to kiss him.

*Dean and Cas*

Dean and Cas had searched everywhere in the bunker, Cas had started to become worried "Adam, do you know where Dean is…? Or perhaps why he's avoiding me..?" Cas asked, starting to feel like something very strange was going on.

Dean gulped "uh no… why would you think he's avoiding you..?"

Cas turned around; he flashed a quick smile to who he thought was Adam "I've known Dean a long time now... it's hard for both of us to stay away to long" he lowered his gaze and the smile on his face brightened as he recalled old memories.

"Ya, I understand" Dean answered, "which explained why he was still running after Cas while trapped in another guy's body.

"Last place the kitchen..." Cas voiced, as he continued on.

They arrived at the door of the kitchen, both of them slowing down as they saw through the door how close Dean's body was to Michaels.

*Michael and Adam, Cas and Dean*

"Dean… what is wrong, I must find Adam… let go please." Michael asked.

Adam could hardly hear the words Michael was saying as he stared at his glorious face, he leaned in closer unable to control himself he kissed Michael's lips.

Castiels face turned to stone as he stood paralysed in the hallway he watched the love of his life; kiss another, his older brother. The feeling he felt was new to him having never felt in before… it was like he could feel his vessel shattering into pieces.

Michael pushed Dean away from him; his eyes widening in horror as he saw his brother Castiel and lover standing there watching, "Adam, Castiel… I can explain." Michael cried out.

"Cas, it's not what you think..." Dean voiced reaching his arm out to rest his hand on Castiel's shoulder, Dean was still recovering from watching himself kiss Michael, he shuttered "ugh" he sighed.

Adam felt like an assbutt, as he was hit with reality "Michael I'm so sorry..."

Cas stormed off, feeling his world crashing down around him.

Adam wasn't sure what to do to make it better he stood awkwardly beside Michael. Michael was furious "Dean why would you ever do that?" he asked "Adam is my mate and I love only him, just as I'm sure Castiel feels that of you."

"I didn't mean to… I tried not too" he admitted, Adam lowered his head to gaze at the floor, he had never seen Michael upset before and being the one who caused it, the feeling was awful.

"We just broke Castiel's heart… and Adam may never want to marry me now" Michael said.

*Dean and Cas*

Dean caught up to Castiel "Cas" he uttered, "stop for a minute"

"I have to leave" Cas voiced before vanishing.

"No" Dean uttered, lifting his hands to clutch onto his head.

*Michael, Adam, Dean*

Dean raced back to the kitchen, "he's gone… Cas just left..." He uttered panicking.

"I'll go find him" Michael said disappearing.

"Adam what did you do. Cas is gone… he's not ok... I don't know what he might do" Dean uttered having trouble speaking, as his breathing quickened.

"What do you want me to do..?" Adam asked, "I'm sorry"

"I don't know... pray to him..." Dean said.

*Michael and Cas*

Michael had found Cas he was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, "Castiel" Michael voiced as he approached.

Cas didn't look over at Michael who now sat beside him "I am sorry for my part in the incident, I have never wished to hurt you; you are my brother and I love you" Michael assured.

"As I do as well Michael" Cas responded, "but all I feel now... is in pieces" he voiced, looking over at his big brother Michael "how do I fix that..?" he asked.

Michael creased his face; "I'm sorry you feel that, if I could take it away… I would."

"There is nothing here for me, without Dean..." Cas uttered.

Michael put his arm around Cas "Castiel, I truly believe Dean loves you" he said, "your love has changed many thing, it is the reason I can now be with Adam"

"Dean hasn't been himself today, I feel like I'm losing him" Cas said

*Adam and Dean*

"What am I supposed to say…?" Adam asked Dean, not knowing how to pray to Castiel.

Dean smirked "tell him… there is no one else you'd rather be with, that ever since you saw him… you knew you'd never see anything else."

Adam listened to Dean; the way he talked about Cas, revealing a side of Dean that Adam didn't know existed, he realized just how much Dean really loved Castiel.

"Ok" Adam said; relaying the message.

*Michael and Castiel*

"Dean is calling for me.." Cas voiced.

"Then go to him... if you don't, you'll regret it" Michael told him.

Castiel nodded.

*at the bunker*

Michael and Cas appeared back into the bunker "Cas" Dean uttered, "You're back" he hugged him, not caring that he was in Adam's body.

Michael sighed, looking down at the floor wishing that Adam would show the same affection to him and stop pulling away.

Adam being uncomfortable with his body so close to Cas's interrupted "Castiel, I'm so sorry... please forgive me." He shook his head "I never meant to hurt you"

Cas's face softened "why would you kiss Michael..." he asked, "Have I done something…"

"No not at all, it's just me… I've had some problems since the witch hunt the other night… I'm fine now though really" Adam, told the half-truth.

"Hey why don't we all get out of here... go for drink...?" Dean suggested

"Really Adam… I thought you didn't like the taste of alcohol..." Michael said confused.

"Uh well I don't really... but I know Dean likes to" Dean managed to recover

"ya... sure" Adam answered, "Cas.. and Michael you guys up for it?" Adam asked.

"I will go where ever Adam does..." Michael said smiling at Adam's body

Dean awkwardly smiled back.

"Ok, let's go…" Dean said.

They all walked out of the bunker, "are you taking the impala Dean..?" Cas asked.

Adam let a huge grin appear on Deans face "oh ya! I'm definitely taking the impala!" he answered excitedly.

"What... no!" Dean said.

"What's the matter Adam..?' Michael asked, "if you'd like I could get us there..." he offered.

"I just think we should walk... you know save the environment" Dean tried to find an excuse.

"I'm taking the impala... Adam." Adam chuckled.

Dean huffed as he followed them to the car.

*At the Bar*

They hopped out of the impala, Cas reached out for Dean's hand; clasping it in his own. Adam hesitated to grasp his back, remembering he had to be Dean, he glanced behind him to catch a glimpse of Michael, who was placing his arm around Adams body. Adam gulped then let a small smile slip; strange as it was, in a way it was kind of beautiful to be on the outside being able to see the way Michael looked at him.

Dean shifted uncomfortably before letting Michael arm relax onto him.

They walked to a table at the back of the bar, and sat down; they sat beside their bodies partners, which placed them across from their actual lovers.

Michael leaned in closer "I have a surprise for you... tonight" he whispered in to Adam's ear.

Dean swallowed nervously, he looked across the table watching Castiels arm move under the table, and Adam's face uneasy.

"Uh Dean Can I talk to you … over there" Dean pointed to the corner of the room.

"Yes" Adam answered immediately.

"We'll just be a minute" Dean promised.

Michael and Cas nodded.

Adam and Dean stood in the corner of the bar, casually smiling back over at the table "what are we gonna do..." Dean asked, "Michael just said he has a surprize for you tonight…" Dean told him.

"Oh god no. he's gonna ask me to marry him… or you" Adam clarified.

"What... I do not want to get engaged to your boyfriend." Dean stated.

"ya, I don't want you to be the one he asks. Plus Cas is rubbing his hand on your thigh…" Adam confessed, "and I don't think he wants to stop there."

"ya he's definitely gonna wanna hook up tonight…" Dean confirmed.

"What!" Adam said, "I'm not sleeping with your boyfriend…"

"ya you're damn right you're not!" Dean agreed.

"So what are we gonna do" Adam questioned.

Dean shrugged.

"Well, tell Michael you're exhausted, he'll want to make sure you're comfortable before something as big as this" Adam said.

"Ok, well you're just screwed… Cas and I … ya screwed pretty much covers it" Dean explained, "you better figure something out… cause if you sleep with my boyfriend even in my body… I'll still kick your ass" he warned.

"Believe me... that's the last thing I want to do" Adam assured, "we better get back over there... before they realize somethings wrong"

They walked back over to the table... "You know I actually don't feel so well… I'm super tired" Dean complained, not bothering to sit.

"Then we should go... I'll take you back to the Bunker." Michael said, standing up and walking up to Adam. "we will see you at home" Michael said to Dean and Castiel.

Michael led Adam outside of the bar and transported them home.

*Michael and Dean*

"Lay down and get some rest Adam, I'll take care of you. There are other nights for surprizes" Michael said.

"Uh thanks" Dean voiced, as he laid down in the bed.

*at the bar*

"So what do you wanna talk about..." Adam said trying to make conversation.

"I would rather not talk at all" Cas said moving in closer, he kissed Dean's lips, Adam had to force himself not to pull away.

"Why don't we go back home…" Cas whispered.

"I'm actually not quite myself still Cas" Adam confessed.

Cas smiled, "I can tell, you've hardly touched your drink.., I would be content just lying beside you."

"Ok we can go then" Adam said.

*at the bunker*

Adam and Cas walked into the bedroom, Cas started to take his clothes off; he slipped off his trench coat and hung it on the back of the door. He stepped further into the room guiding his hands down his shirt as he undid the buttons; his chest peeking through until it was completely exposed.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed; he gulped loudly as he fought not to look at the half naked angel standing in front of him.

Cas then walked over to Dean's body, he pulled him up off the bed and tugged off his shirt.

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips. Adam didn't have to force it as much as he had before.

Just then Gabriel barged into the room "hey I have— oh sorry" he apologised.

"Uh no, no it's fine... what do you have..?" Adam asked

"Sammy found something..." he nudged his head.

"Good, uh I gotta go talk to Sam" he told Cas.

"Cas nodded his head; "ok, I'll be here"

Adam reached for his shirt and put it back on, following Gabriel out of the room

"Getting comfy...are we" Gabriel asked smirking

"Just doing what I had too" Adam defended, "otherwise Castiel would know it's not Dean… we weren't going to—you know"

"Sure there." Gabe chuckled, let's go grab DeanO… maybe he's all over Michael..." he teased.

They knocked on the door, Michael answered "Gabriel, Dean, can I help you?"

"Actually we need to borrow him" Gabe pointed to Adam's body

"Adam isn't feeling well" Michael said.

"No it's ok... Sammy might have something" Dean said, sitting up and walking to the door

"I'll come with you" Michael voiced.

"No its ok, I'll be back" Dean promised.

"Alright" Michael agreed, grazing his hand across Adams face; Dean smiled.

They walked out of the room, heading to Sam's room "good to see ya Gabe, don't know how much longer I can pull this off" Dean admitted.

"Well you doing a better job than this one" Gabe said, nudging to Adam.

"Why what happened...?" Dean asked.

Adam huffed.

"Well when I walked into the room he was topless kissing your angel…" Gabe confessed.

"It's wasn't like that Dean..." Adam defended, "I mean, it wouldn't have gone any further, was just trying to be convincing.. you know"

"Whatever... it's fine let's just get back to normal..." Dean said

"Agreed." Adam voiced

They arrived at Sam's room, he had his laptop on his lap as he researched.

"Hey glad you guys are here, I think we've got it..." Sam said.

"Thank god" Dean exhaled.

"So what is it.." Adam asked.

"a spell, 'Revocare , ista maledictio, switch eos" Sam said the incantation.

Dean and Adam both feeling the bodies beneath them "it's didn't work" Dean said, still stuck in Adam's body.

"What went wrong…?" Adam asked.

"Nothing" Sam said, "that was the first step and the second step was what took so long to find a loop hole… but my Gabe did it."

"What's the next step..?" they both asked.

Sam exhaled, "your partners must confess their love and seal it with a kiss.."

"That's easy no problem.." Adam assured.

"Well it has to be you, and you can't tell them.." Sam explained.

"But I can!" Gabe stated, "Michael, Castiel" Gabe called them to Sam's room.

They both appeared "what is it Gabriel?" Michael questioned.

"Your boys were both cursed by a powerful witch who switched them; Dean is in Adam's body and vice versa… so you've been macking on each other boyfriends" Gabe smiled.

Michael and Castiel both looked horrified, "what" Michael voiced.

Cas smirked "everything makes sense now…"

"You find this humorous..?" Michael asked Castiel.

Cas shook his head; "no Michael, but it's part of the job" he clarified, "I assume you've found a way to break it.." he voiced.

"sure have Cassie" Gabe answered, you and Mikey have to declared your love to your mates and kiss it out"

"That can be done" Cas said, walking over to stand in front of Adam's body "Dean, I love you… always have." Cas uttered; pressing his lips softly onto Adams.

Michael stood in front of Dean's body, "I love you Adam." He voiced, kissing Deans lips.

Dean and Adam's bodies swap reversed.

Dean pushed back on Michael's chest "whoa buddy, calm down… original owner" He said.

Michael stepped back, he looked over at Adam who lunged himself into Michaels arms.

Cas walked over to Dean; he leaned in close enough to whisper "I missed you." They both smiled as they rested their head on each other.

Sam and Gabe looked at each other, flashing huge smiles at their team work success.


End file.
